The Wedding
by xAmyrax
Summary: What happens when Em and Rose get married and Bella is the bridesmaid? What happens when Bella destroys the wedding? Occurs sometime after New Moon.
1. Invitation

**No matter how much I wish, I will never own Twilight, New Moon Eclipse or Breaking Dawn!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Bella's POV**

As Edward drove away in his Volvo, I walked to the mailbox. Majority of the mail was for Charlie. The only things for me was junk mail and a fancy envelope.

I looked at the cream envelope. There was no return address, stamp, or an address. All it said was _Bella_. Someone must have walked up and placed it in my mailbox.

But who? I'd never gotten anything this fancy before.

I walked to my room after dropping Charlie's mail off at the dinning room table. I opened the letter to find a letter with _Your Invited_ written on it.

I sat criss-cross style on my bed and opened the letter. Inside it said:

_You are invited to:_

**Rosalie and Emmett's**

_wedding!_

_On:_

**Saturday, April 21**

_Time:_

**10:00 A.M.**

_At:_

**The Cullen's Home**

Rosalie's wedding! Why would Rosalie invite _me_ to her wedding?!

She hated me!

Just the I felt cold hand on my shoulders. I froze.

"Relax Bella. Its only me." Alice's voice rang.

"Alice. Why would Rosalie invite me to her wedding? She doesn't like me!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "She doesn't know I invited you. I sent out the invitations."

"But its Rosalie's wedding." I protested.

Alice sighed like I was being very slow.

"She's letting my put her wedding together. Just like every year."

I remembered something as Alice spoke those words.

I remembered something Edward told me awhile ago._ I guess we'll be going to Em and Rose's wedding again in a few years._

"Oh." Was all I said.

"You will be a bride's maid, right?" She gave me the puppy dog face.

"No. No way. I can barley walk with out hurting myself. Imagine what would happen if I walked down and isle, in a dress and high heels. No way." I ended my rant feeling out of breath.

"Please Bella? Please, please, please, please!?" Alice begged.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to get out of this. "Fine." I muttered.

Alice jumped up and squealed.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, I promise! We have to hurry. We have two months to get everything ready!" And with that, she jumped out my window.

_Great._ I sighed, going down stairs to cooked dinner.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**How was it?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks-xAmyrax  
**


	2. Shopping

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight :'(**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early Saturday morning.

Charlie was gone, probably fishing. I ate breakfast, washed my cereal bowl and brushed my teeth.

I brushed my hair and looked through my closet for something to wear. I finally decided on a blue and white striped polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

The second I finished dressing, there was a knock on my door.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being hurtled through the air and flung into a yellow Porsche.

In less than a heart beat, Alice was in the driver seat beside me.

"You know, Alice, you didn't have to do that. I would have come down on my own." I huffed.

"No you wouldn't. I had a vision of you being difficult." Alice smiled innocently.

Stupid, annoying, vampire pixie.

I pouted all the way to Port Angeles.

"Bella, please, would you _try_ and have fun?" Alice raised her perfect eyebrows.

I sighed. "O.k." Alice squealed and pulled me out of the car.

First she dragged me to a bridal store to find an outfit for us. Nothing seemed to fit Alice and everything was too sheer and revealing for my taste.

Next we went to another bridal shop. There, Alice found me a golden dress that was just lighter than Alice's topaz eyes. It came down to my knees.

"Now, we just have to find an outfit for me..." She muttered looking through a rack of juniors clothing.

After another thirty minutes, Alice found another dress that looked like an exact copy of my, only smaller.

_Yes! _I thought. _We can go now! _

"Now, to shoes!" Alice exclaimed.

_No!_

Alice dragged me store after store trying to find shoes. Finally, we found some that matched our dresses perfectly. They were golden were stiletto heels. Great...

"Next we are going to meet Rose at a restaurant so you can eat and then we are going to go get our nails done." Alice explained as we walked to a fancy Italian place that I couldn't pronounce.

"But you said Rose doesn't know I'm her...bride's maid." I shuddered.

"Oh, don't worry. I told her. She's fine with it." Alice grinned.

I didn't believe Rosalie was fine with the fact I was her bridesmaid...but maybe she was starting to like me after all...

When we walked into the restaurant, Rosalie was waiting for us in a booth.

A young waiter walked over and stopped dead when he saw Rose. She smiled and waved the hand with her engagment ring in the air.

The waiter's face fell.

After I ate, we headed to the nail salon. By this point, it was ten p.m.

"Alice, I have to get home. Charlie will be worried." I said, hoping to go home.

Alice and Rosalie smiled. "No. I called him and asked if you could stay the weekend. He told me yes and to tell you have a good time."

I cursed under my breath.

Stupid, annoying, vampire pixie.

Rosalie's smile widened.

This was going to be a long weekend.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Please review!**

**Amyra.**


	3. More Shopping

**I do not own Twilight. Nor will I ever.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella, Bella love, wake up." Edward whispered into my hair.

I groaned in protest and curled up tighter.

Edward sighed and picked me up off the bed.

"Bella, Alice will come in here in about twenty seconds if you get up now. And she's planning a rude awakening for you."

I sighed and opened my eyes.

Alice, Rosalie and I had been out until eleven, shopping. The last thing I remembered was Alice dragging me to her Porsche.

I turned my head into Edward's chest.

At that moment Alice burst through Edward's bedroom door, interrupting what I was about to say.

"Bella! It's already eight o'clock and your not even up! We have to get going!" Alice complained.

"Going where?" I muttered to Edward's chest. Edward stroked my hair.

"Going where? We still have to find Rosalie a dress!" Alice exclaimed, exasperated.

I turned my head toward Alice and raised an eyebrow.

"How come she didn't get one last night? Wait, why did she even come?" I was puzzled.

Alice sighed. "Bella, what fun would it be if we only got to shop one day? And Rose wouldn't miss the chance to shop."

"Well, why didn't she come with us in the first place?" I yelled. I was already grumpy enough without Alice's wake-up calls.

"You have twenty minutes!" Alice called before running out of the room.

I sighed again and looked at Edward. He smiled ruefully.

After I showered and changed, it was time to go. As I began to walk down the steps, I lost my footing. Edward caught me just before my face collided with the bottom step. I looked up and smiled sheepishly.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, would you please try not to hurt yourself today?"

Emmett burst into hysterics in the living room. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were all sitting in the living room. Rosalie hit Emmett.

"What was that for, Rosie? I can't help Bella is so funny!" Jasper laughed while Edward glared at both of them.

Edward helped me up as Alice and Rosalie got off the couch.

"Have fun you three." Jasper called as Edward walked us out to Rosalie's BMW.

"So, what are you doing today?" I eyed Edward suspiciously.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and I are going hunting."

I looked into his eyes. They were black.

"Where are they, anyway?" I didn't recall seeing Esme or Carlisle this morning.

"Who? Carlisle and Esme? Oh they left awhile ago. They are going to meet up with us later."

"Oh." I replied as I reached up to give Edward a kiss. Rosalie honked the horn.

"Come on!" Alice called from the passenger seat.

Edward hugged me and carried me to the car. I waved as Rose drove away.

* * *

The drive to Port Angeles was short as always. When we got there, we went to the same stores as before. Store after store we shopped until I never wanted to go into another store again.

Twenty-six stores later, Rosalie found a perfect dress.

It was pure white with a golden ribbon along the waist that matched Alice and my dresses.

She also found shoes exactly like Alice's and mine.

Thankfully, they finally agreed they were done shopping for they day by five o'clock.

Rosalie drove us to the Cullen's home where I got my bag Alice had packed for me on Saturday.

The Alice drove me to my house.

"See you tomorrow." I said, closing the car door.

When I walked into the house, Charlie was sitting on the couch, eyes glued on the T.V. He looked up when I shut the door.

"Hey, Bells. How was the shopping trip?" Charlie grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "It was great, thanks dad."

"No problem Bells, no problem."

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, dreading cooking. I was exhausted.

But I wasn't about to let Charlie cook for himself, let alone for me.

"Actually, I ordered pizza. I figured you'd be too tired to cook." Charlie grinned.

I smiled. "Hey thanks."

"No problem. Oh. Yeah. Jake called while you were out."

Jake? He hadn't talked to me much since the Cullens came back. I wondered what he wanted.

I told Charlie thanks and went to the phone, dialling Jake's number. Billy answered.

"Hey, Billy. Is Jake there?"

"Yeah. He just got back from a patrol."

I told Billy thanks and waited for Jacob to pick up the phone. I was starting to think Billy had hung up on me when I heard Jacob.

"Hello?" He said angrily.

"Hey Jake. It's Bella. Charlie told me you called."

"Oh! Hey Bells." His voice was happier.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Werewolf stuff, pretty much. But I was wondering. Friday is Seth's birthday and we're throwing him a party. I was wondering if you'd come."

His voice was so hopeful, I couldn't say no.

"Sure Jake. What time?"

"Seven. We're meeting at my house. Everyone's gonna be there. Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Jared, Leah, Sue, Paul..." Jake's talking slowly faded. "You'll see when you get here."

"Right. Do you want me to come down early and help set up?" I offered. The more time I spent over the treaty line, the less time Alice could force me to shop.

"Yeah that'd be great."

We said good-bye and hung up.

I hoped Edward wouldn't be to mad...

Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Charlie called form down stairs.

"'Kay!" I yelled back.

* * *

After dinner, I brushed my teeth and changed into my sweats. I walked into my room and Edward was sitting on my bed.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." I replied.

Silence fell between us.

"Listen, Edward. Friday night I'm going to Jake's."

"I know Alice told me."

"You don't seem mad."

"Why would I be mad, Bella?"

"Because you don't like the wolves." I said, looking down.

Edward cupped my chin in his hands.

"As long as you don't get hurt, I don't mind."

Before I could reply, Edward kissed me.

I lay on my bed as Edward hummed my lullaby. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I remembered something I meant to ask him earlier.

"Edward." I said drowsily.

"Mmm?"

"Why aren't why getting you guys tux for the wedding? Why only dresses for me, Alice, and Rose?"

Edward chuckled. "Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and I will were the same thing we wear every year."

We fell silent.

After a minute, I wanted to ask him another question.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How did Esme get out of shopping?" My words slurred slightly.

And the last thing I remembered was Edward chuckling soflty.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Review. Review._ And _Review!  
_  
Thank you.**

**Amyra**


	4. Party

**Okay people. I do not own Twilight. I want to own Twilight. I will never own Twilight. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Bella's POV**

The week passed in a blur. Before I knew it, it was Thursday and I still hadn't gotten Seth a present.

_Maybe I should just give him some money and a card_. I thought as I cooked Charlie dinner that night.

Friday morning I woke early, surprised to see the sun. My heart immediately sank. The Cullen's wouldn't be at school today...

I ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth, and heard a horn outside just as I finished showering. I quickly dressed and ran out side.

Alice was sitting in the spot where Charlie's cruiser normally sat. But instead of being in her own car, she was in Carlisle's Mercedes.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out to meet Alice.

"What are you doing here in Carlisle's Mercedes?" I asked as Alice rolled the car window down.

She smiled. "I had a vision of your car breaking down half way to school. Edward told everyone and Carlisle said to give you his car until yours got fixed."

"What exactly is wrong with my truck?" I was worried. I liked my truck. Plus I wouldn't be able to afford any car now.

Alice shrugged. "Don't know. Nothing permanent, I promise."

"I think I'll take my chances with my truck than." I was already a klutz. I didn't need to be a klutz with a sports car.

Alice smiled, evilly. "Edward knew you would be difficult. That's why he had me take the battery out of your car. He doesn't want anything to happen to you, Bella. That's why he worries so much about you." She added more seriously. I sighed.

"Move then." I exhaled, defeated.

Alice got out and handed me the keys. Then she was gone.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, everyone stared at the car. Angela, Lauren, and Jessica all had there mouths open. Mike gawked.

_Jeez, why couldn't they have just run me here? _I hated this attention almost as much as I hated Edward spending money on me.

I pulled into an empty spot and gathered my books. I stepped out of the darkly tinted car and was blinded by sunlight. Everyone's eyes got wider. If that was possible.

The day dragged on without the Cullens there. Finally, gym was over and I walked out to Carlisle's car.

I got in and drove home to get ready for the party. When I got there, I changed out of my green tee and light blue jeans into a purple blouse and black jeans.

I brushed my hair and grabbed my purse. I signed the card I got Seth and put twenty-five bucks in it.

As I walked out the Mercedes, Charlie pulled up and got out.

When he saw the car, his jaw dropped. "Bella? Where'd ya get the car?" He asked in an amazed voice.

"Uh, my car broke down and Carlisle lent me his. I'm going to Jake's now." I said walking over to where my borrowed car sat.

Charlie blinked. "Oh. Okay. I'll meet you over there later." He said, still watching the car as I drove off.

* * *

I pulled up at Billy's house and knocked on the door. Jake opened the door, tangled in some red streamers.

I laughed. Jake could be so crazy.

Jacob laughed too. "Hey, Bells."

"So what happened?" I asked, lifting a streamer off of Jacob's head.

He smile sheepishly. "I couldn't figure out how to put them up."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the house. I was surprised at how different it looked.

The couches had been moved out of the room and a few tables had been set up. On one of the tables, there was a stereo and stacks of C.D.'s. On the other, there was a bunch of empty bowls and plates.

Confetti was scattered throughout the entire room. Beside the stereo, there were two rolls of red and blue streamers, mush like the one Jake was trying to get off of himself.

After a few minutes of him struggling, I walked over and untangled him.

"Ha, thanks." Jacob laughed.

I rolled my eyes again. "No problem."

After forty-five minutes, we had all the food set out, the entire room decorated and had picked out which C.D.'s we were going to play.

As Jake put out the last tray of food, I heard someone yell, "That's a nice car!" Jake and I ran outside to see Quil and Embry standing by Carlisle's car.

I noticed the wrapped present in Quil's hands and remembered my present to Seth was still in the car.

"Dang Bella! Is this your car?" Jake yelled.

"No. It's Carlisle's." Everyone turned to look at me as I walked over to the door, unlocking it.

As I opened the door, Emily, Paul, Jared, and Sam pulled up. Paul and Jared froze when they saw the car but Emily and Sam kept walking, oblivious.

When I slid into the front seat, Seth, Leah, Billy, and Sue drove up. I hadn't even noticed Billy hadn't been there while Jake and I set up.

They all got out of the car, Leah, Sue, and Billy going to stand over with Sam and Emily. Sam looked up and his jaw dropped.

_What was it with this car that drove these guys insane?!_

Seth walked up beside me. I looked up at him. "Happy Birthday, Seth." I said handing him what I thought was the card.

"Y-y-you got me a car!?!" Seth practically squealed. I looked at my hand, realizing I was holding the keys.

"Uh, no sorry. I meant to give you this." I said, giving him the _right_ present.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." He said, disappointed.

"Sorry, Seth." I felt bad about making him sad...

"Aw, it's okay. I was just messin' with ya." He grinned.

I smiled and got out of the car, locking the door.

"Well, are we all gonna sit around, or are we gonna go inside and eat?" Paul complained as his stomach growled.

Everyone laughed and we all walked inside.

After a while, the entire council, Charlie, and pretty much the whole village were crammed into Billy's tiny house.

We ate some food and cake and then Seth opened his presents. After awhile I got uncomfortable in the stuffy room. I slipped outside, needing fresh air.

I sat down on the hood of the Mercedes, looking at the moonlight sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A rough voice sighed.

I jumped. "Jacob Black, you scared me!"

He laughed, ruffling my hair.

Jake and I spent the rest of the night talking. Finally Charlie came out and asked if I was ready to go. I said yes and we left after saying bye to everyone.

* * *

That night, I fell asleep in Edward's arms, dreaming of a dancing werewolf...

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I WANT REVIEWS, please. **

**So always remember, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you.**


	5. Author's Note

**Okay, so currently, I am writing three diffrent stories (be sure to check them out!) which means I am way in over my head so I _will_**** continue writing, but I just need to finish my other two stories, Dare or Dare and Trapped. Thanks to all those who reviewed and/or like my story and hope you will continue reading when I get the next few chapters up.**

**- Amyra.**


End file.
